The Adventures of Jane and the Doctor
by classy-nerd-at-heart
Summary: This could be anytime during Mentalist. Have you ever wondered what both Amy Pond and the Doctor did before they got to that spaceship?... they took the TARDIS for a joy ride around London. This is now a collection of these stories. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Departure

**The First Book**

"When Jane Met the Doctor"

"_The traveler was active; he went strenuously in search of people, of adventure, of experience. The tourist is passive; he expects interesting things to happen to him. He goes "sight-seeing."_

_-Daniel J. Boorstin_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1:

Departure

Patrick Jane was sitting on his couch reading "How to Become a Super Spy" when Rigsby walked in wondering where Lisbon was. Lisbon didn't come to work today, since the team hasn't seen her, yet.

"Hey Jane, where is Lisbon?" Rigsby asked curiously.

"Lisbon didn't come into work today." Jane said now lying on his couch. "You, Van Pelt, and Cho are going to have to deal with me."

Lisbon then comes running in with a smile on her face. Her boss just gave her team an all-expense paid trip to London, England. They were called up there to follow up on a lead.

"Hey Lisbon, what are you so happy about?" Jane asked curiously.

"We finally get a vacation!" Lisbon said cheerfully.

"Wow, how nice, but I see there is a catch, right?" Jane asked.

Jane didn't really know if there was a catch or not, or if it really was a vacation from the bureau.

"Yes, there is a catch; we're following up on Red John up in London, England." Lisbon said, "But, it's still a vacation."

Lisbon hadn't had a vacation for over 3 years. Lisbon was so into her work that she never thought of having a vacation or just staying home and sleeping in, which she didn't have enough of.

"No, Lisbon it's not." Jane said. "We're still working, just in another country."

"If it means leaving this place then I'm fine with it." Lisbon said.

Cho then walked in.

"Are we really going to England? Cho asked.

"Yes, we really are going to England." Van Pelt said walking behind Cho.

Cho had always wanted to go to England, or any place other than Japan. He liked traveling; he just never had the money or the time to go on one.

"When do we leave?" Cho asked.

"We have to leave as soon as possible." Lisbon said. "A car will pick us up and take us to the airport tonight."

"Why tonight?" Jane asked curiously.

Lisbon gave an annoyed sigh. Jane would always question her judgment or just ask random questions.

"Didn't I just say this?" Lisbon asked annoyed.

"Yes, you did, but I just wanted to clarify." Jane said

"Ok then." Lisbon said without really anything else to comment.

"Wow, I'm actually going to England, that's new." Rigsby said.

"It's not France, but its close." Van Pelt said.

Van Pelt still loved Rigsby with all her heart, they just couldn't be together because of all the rules both their jobs required. Out of a doorway Jane waved.

"I'm off to go get ready for our flight." Jane said waving to everyone.

At Jane's house, Jane had just arrived and walked through his front door sad and depressed. This was the exact place where his wife and kid were killed. Jane walked up the stairs of his modern style, two story house; up to the exact room where that dreadful event happened. Jane was focused on packing all his clothes and being downstairs to go catch his flight to England because Jane finally wanted to kill Red John. In the exact room, the only thing that was left was a mattress on the floor. Jane had moved all his family's belongings into a storage locker because he didn't want to see every part of them everywhere he went. As Jane finished packing, he found a necklace that had belonged to his daughter, Emma. It was a locket with him and Emma that she'd wear everywhere she went. He picked it up off the floor and made a fist around it and he put the locket in his pocket. As he put the locket in his pocket, Jane closed his suitcase and headed downstairs. As he walked out the door, he was greeted by a very happy Lisbon which he figured Rigsby was driving.

"Hey Jane, ready to go?" Lisbon asked.

Even Jane himself hadn't had a vacation since his family died, so this could actually be a good thing; this could help him move on.

"Yeah, I guess." Jane said trying to act energetic like Lisbon.

He opened the trunk of the car,put his stuff inside, and entered the car which drove away 3 seconds later.

As the team boarded _British Airways _at LAX, Jane was still thinking about his daughter. He was still thinking about the day he took the picture that was found in his daughter's locket. He tried not thinking about it too much because he still wanted to have a good time in England. Then Lisbon walked up next to him dancing in each step she made.

"You know Lisbon, this isn't the tropics." Jane said. "It's probably going to be raining when we arrive."

"Don't burst her bubble, we haven't seen her that happy in like… ever." Rigsby said from behind Jane.

Jane nodded that he understood as he sat down in his seat next to the window of the plane. Lisbon then sat next to him. After she sat down,,, the plane took off.

"How long is this flight?" Jane asked.

Jane didn't like having to sit in an uncomfortable chair for too long.

"12 hours." Cho said.

"You better try very hard to get comfortable then." Lisbon said.

Jane ignored her and put his earbuds on and listened to his iPod touch.

As Jane woke up from his long nap, he heard the pilot telling the passengers to put their seatbelts on. He looked to his left and found Lisbon sleeping on his shoulder. Jane just smiled, he loved the feeling of someone he cared deeply about sleeping on his arm.

"Lisbon, it's time to wake up." Jane said shrugging his shoulder.

Lisbon then woke up and stretched her arms.

"Are we there yet?" Lisbon asked yawning and half awake.

"We're about to land." Jane said.

"Finally, I hate long flights." Lisbon said.

As she said that, the team felt the plane descending in the air. Jane looked outside and found a phone booth flying through the air around Big Ben. All Jane did was ignore it because he thought it couldn't be possible.

"Hey look, Big Ben." Jane said pointing out the window.

"It's England, isn't it." Lisbon said.

As she said that, the team felt a big jolt, the plane finally landed. As they stood, gathered their things and exited out of the plane, Jane forgot what he was thinking about 12 hours ago. As they stepped on to the ground of Heathrow Airport, Van Pelt and Rigsby were actually happy.

"What are you smiling about?" Rigsby asked Van Pelt as the team walked through the terminal at Heathrow Airport.

"We actually can be together now that we're 2000 miles away." Van Pelt said.

"Don't get any ideas, we're still working." Lisbon said as they stepped outside.

"Wow, London looks nice at night." Jane said.


	2. Reunion

_***I don't own The Mentalist or Doctor Who and I don't own any of these characters.***_

After Amy and the Doctor scared away Prisoner Zero; the one thing the Doctor could think about to show Amy the _TARDIS_ was to take it for a spin around London.

"Well, that's done; what you want to do know." The Doctor asked.

Amy was still curious about the person she met 12 years ago as a child, the person or alien thing she drew everywhere, the reason why she went to 4 different psychiatrists.

"So the _TARDIS_ is your time machine?" Amy asked putting her arm around the phone booth.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor asked with a smile on his face.

The Doctor liked it when people knew about him and asked questions about the _TARDIS_, it loved explaining it, unless someone was asking constantly.

"This can't be possible; time machines haven't been invented yet." Amy said.

"I know they haven't, I'm from another planet." The Doctor said.

Even though Amy was older than she was when she first met the Doctor but she was still curious about him, who he was, and how old he was.

"Tell me about you." Amy said curiously and a little flirtatious.

The Doctor was taken off guard, his pass was kind of dreary, at least where he was from. The Doctor didn't like talking about his passed.

"What is there to talk about? The Doctor said trying to avoid the subject.

"I'd like to know how you are for instance; I think you are between your twenties or thirties?" Amy said trying to guess.

"No, I'm actually 907 years old." The Doctor said correcting her.

The Doctor then had a great idea.

"Have you ever seen an alien?" He asked Amy.

"No, I haven't, why? Amy asked.

"Come with me." The Doctor said.

"You mean come with you time traveling?" Amy asked.

The Doctor then opened the phone booth and pulled Amy in.

"Whoa, this is your time machine?" Amy asked with her jaw practically dropped.

"Yes, it is, I like it when people notice how big it is." The Doctor said.

"Well, it's huge alright." Amy said still shocked. "Can we go to some other planet, far away?"

Amy was going to get married soon, tomorrow to be exact. She was scared and after meeting the Doctor, she was having second thought. She wanted to go far way into the future, so she could escape her problems. Amy felt like the Doctor was her personal genie, who granted her one wish, to escape.

The Doctor was curious though, the way she wanted to leave so fast. The Doctor hadn't tried out the TARDIS yet because it was his first time inside since the crash.

"Why do you want to leave so quickly?" the Doctor asked.

Amy didn't want to talk about it, so she tried to hide or lie about it.

"No reason… he he." Amy said with a weary smile.

The Doctor turned his head slowly to face the giant lever that he was going to pull to, but his face still showed curiousness. The Doctor was speechless on what to say next.

"Ok." The Doctor said still curious.

"Ok" was the only thing the Doctor could think of that wouldn't upset Amy or starts a fight or some sort. The Doctor was set in a weird stance ready to pull the giant lever that operated the TARDIS.

"Are you ready?" the Doctor asked smiling.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked curious.

"Anywhere." The Doctor said bluntly.

"Ok." Amy said with complete confidence in the Doctor.

As the Doctor pulled the lever of the _TARDIS_, the phone booth began to shake. The only place they were actually going was London. The Doctor wanted to take the_ TARDIS_ out for a spin, to see how it drives and everything since it was brand new. On his little screen in the _TARDIS_, the Doctor could maneuver where was going. Without it he could have might as well crashed into the plane that had flown by near the Big Ben tower. (This was the exact plane the CBI team was on in the previous chapter.) Amy then looked at the screen.

"Where are we now?" Amy asked.

Amy thought she saw something familiar.

"Is that Big Ben?" she asked.

"Yes, it is, I didn't really want to go into space." The Doctor tried to explain. "I just wanted to take it for a spin."

"It's fine with me; it's not my time machine." Amy said being modest. "I just want to get into space."

"You will, tomorrow." The Doctor said.

There was a silence for a moment.

"What was that crack in my wall that I saw when I was a child?" Amy asked.

The Doctor nodded his head no.

"It's a crack in time." The Doctor said. "We are probably going to see them more and more.

"Why is time like that?" Amy said.

"There is a lot of weird stuff that goes on in space and in the past and future, but nothing happens in the present." The Doctor explained. "So I thought, until I met you."

"What part do I have in this equation?" Amy asked when it started getting personal.

"If I never met you, I wouldn't have seen the crack in the wall and we would have never captured Prisoner Zero." The Doctor said.

"Oh yeah, that." Amy said starting to get bored.

"What, am I boring you with my stories?" The Doctor asked.

"No…no." Amy said trying to reassure him.

Amy then started to get really hungry.

"Do we have anything to eat her?" Amy asked.

"No, we are going to have to stop somewhere and eat." The Doctor said.

"Can we stop at a pub?" Amy asked with a brilliant idea.

The Doctor looked at Amy with a "what?" look.

"What? I like pubs." Amy said.

"No, we are not going to get drunk before we go into space; it's not good for the metabolism." He explained. "Let's eat Italian food, I'm craving spaghetti."

"Well, I'm craving fish and chips!" Amy said.

"Spaghetti is better… more flavor." The Doctor said.

Amy then gave in.

"You're right, it does, let's have Italian food, then." Amy said.

The Doctor then parked the _TARDIS_ in front of an Italian place called _Romano's_. The Doctor and Amy opened the door of the _TARDIS_ and entered the restaurant.


	3. Meeting

Patrick Jane was getting really bored of just working, even if his work meant that he could track Red John and take him down, he was getting pretty tired of it, for now.

"What's wrong with you Jane?" Lisbon asked after looking at his bored expression.

"I'm bored; I want to continue this tomorrow." Jane said.

"Ok then what would you want to do know?" Lisbon asked

Lisbon too was getting pretty tried. She still felt jetlagged from the 12 hour flight and she had a backache from those seats they have in coach.

"First, we should eat somewhere." Jane said.

"There is pub not too far from here." Rigsby said.

"How about we get Italian food?" Jane said.

"There is an Italian restaurant near here too." Cho said looking at a map of downtown London.

"We've chosen where we want to eat right?" Lisbon asked.

The three guys then nodded "yes."

"Then we can go." Van Pelt said.

The CBI team then all loaded themselves into a 2009 Range Rover.

The CBI team arrived at _Romano's Italian Restaurant _and Jane was the first out of the SUV. The first thing he saw in front of the doorway was the phone booth he saw out the airplane window flying around Big Ben. Still, it's an odd sight to see a random phone booth in the middle of a restaurant's walkway.

"What is phone booth doing here, it seems out of place." Lisbon asked.

Jane was still curious on what it really was.

"I saw this thing flying through the air." Jane said touching the phone booth.

Lisbon was confused.

"And where exactly did you see this thing?" Lisbon asked.

"These phone booths are all over London." Jane said.

"Not one like this." Cho said pointing at the phone booth.

Jane just gave up giving excuses, he was tired and he really didn't feel like making insane excuses.

"Okay, I saw this thing flying through the air when we were on the plane; it was before we landed at Heathrow Airport." Jane said.

"Let me get this straight, you saw a flying phone booth through the window of plane?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes." Jane said.

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating or something?" Lisbon asked.

Jane tried to defend his theory.

"Why would I be making this up?" Jane asked Lisbon.

"It seems so far-fetched, that's all." Lisbon said.

In the restaurant, The Doctor and Amy were waiting in line to be seated. Amy turned her head towards the doorway and she saw a group of people hovering around the _TARDIS._ She thought they were going to confiscate it since some were carrying guns.

"Uh Doctor; who are those people next to the _TARDIS_?" Amy asked.

The Doctor turned his head toward the entrance.

"I don't know, probably just tourists checking it out." The Doctor said.

"Then why are they carrying guns?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said moving forward becoming the next in line.

"Aren't you a least bit curious of who they are and what they're doing with the _TARDIS_?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I am, but we're next in line to be seated." The Doctor said.

"Go take care of your time machine, I can wait to eat." Amy demanded.

Both Amy and the Doctor turned around and moved out of line. They both walked through the doorway to the outside where they saw the group of people.

"Standing here admiring this phone booth, are we?" The Doctor asked walking toward them.

"Uh who are you?" Lisbon asked turning her head toward the voice.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"No… No, I meant your name." Lisbon said.

"The Doctor." The Doctor said.

Jane looked at this mysterious blue-eyed Brit. Jane sensed that he was telling the truth by looking at his face.

"He's telling the truth." Jane said.

Jane walked toward the Doctor.

"Patrick Jane." Jane said holding his hand out introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor said shaking Jane's hand.

The Doctor turned his head toward the doorway again from the outside.

"Come on out Amy, there aren't going to hurt you." The Doctor said.

"Who's Amy?" Lisbon asked.

Amy walked slowly toward the group of people and the Doctor.

"I'm Amy." Amy said holding out her hand to Lisbon's hand. "Amy Pond."

Rigsby and Cho were still curious about what the phone booth was doing right in front of an Italian restaurant. It's not every day that you see something like that.

"Uh, what exactly is this phone booth for?" Rigsby asked.

"It's called the _TARDIS_." The Doctor said correcting them.

"A _TARDIS_?" Van Pelt asked. "What exactly is that?"

"It's a time machine." Amy said fast, piping in.

"Have you ever wanted to travel through time and space; through whatever has happened and whatever will?" the Doctor asked.

"Um… No, it's not possible." Lisbon said.

"Well, I want to show you guy's proof of what I'm talking about." The Doctor said.

Amy was shocked; she thought the Doctor only had one companion.

"Are you sure about this?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"I'm up for it." Jane said.

Since Jane saw his daughter's locket on the floor of his house, he was thinking of his family a whole lot. The memories, that he will never forget, we coming back to him, making him not move on. He thought that going to London would help him move on, when that wasn't working, he thought about that offer the Doctor just made, he thought maybe that would help him move on.

"Come on Lisbon, it's an adventure." Jane said.

"You know we weren't here to have an adventure, we were here for Red John." Lisbon said.

"Who's Red John?" Amy asked.

"Some on who killed my family in my past." Jane said. "I'm determined to find him and kill him."

"Ok then. Who's coming?" The Doctor asked.

"You know what, fine I'll go." Lisbon said. "How far are we going?"

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

"It usually is a surprise." Amy reassured Lisbon.

The Doctor opened the door of the _TARDIS_, and everyone walked in except Lisbon who was still confused. As she walked in, she became more confused.

"This place is huge." Jane said.

"Why is it big like this if it looks really small outside?" Lisbon asked.

"That's the way it is, the _TARDIS_ looks big on the inside, small on the outside." The Doctor said as he closed the door. "I like it when people notice how big it is."

Lisbon just looked at him with a "what?" look and the Doctor just smiled at her.

"This is cool." Van Pelt said.

"You guys can make yourselves at home; you've just become my new companions!" The Doctor said very happy.

As he said that, he pulled the giant lever that operated the _TARDIS_ and the _TARDIS_ began to shake.

"What was that?" Lisbon said shocked and lifting herself of the floor.

"That was the _TARDIS_ moving." The Doctor said.


	4. Discovery

The CBI team was shocked at the size of the phone booth they were in. Patrick Jane still couldn't believe that he was in a time machine.

"Actually, it called a _TARDIS." _the Doctor said.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Jane asked.

"I can read your mind." the Doctor said jokingly.

"Are you serious?" Jane asked freaked.

"No, I can't read minds." the Doctor said. "I looked at your face expression."

The CBI team was getting pretty bored just sitting in the _TARDIS. T_here was nothing to do but sit there. So, Patrick Jane began thinking about his daughter. Every time he slept, he had a dream about her. He would remember her wonderful smile that she flashed when she was happy or excited. He put his hand in his pocket and took out his daughter's locket. He tried so hard to forget about what happened, but it was no use, nothing could help him forget that dreadful day when he went up the stairs of his modern styled home and found that note left by Red John. Opening the door to his bedroom made him feel even more horrified after seeing his family slaughtered on the bed in the room below the big happy face painted in his wife and daughter's blood. If space and the weirdness of the Doctor could make him forget, then what will?

The Doctor was fixing some things in the_ TARDIS _when he looked over to Patrick Jane. Jane had this look on his face that he was reminiscing about something dreadful that happened in his past. The Doctor experienced something traumatic too. He lost his whole planet. So, the Doctor could understand what Jane was feeling. The Doctor walked over to Jane who was sitting on the ground of the metal bridge right by the lever and all the gismos that operate the _TARDIS. _

"So what are you thinking about?" the Doctor asked Jane.

"Thinking about personal stuff." Jane responded.

The Doctor looked at the gold locket in Jane's hand. What really caught his eyes was the picture inside.

"May I see this?" the Doctor asked.

Jane nodded "yes" and handed the Doctor the locket with full trust in him. Jane didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust the Doctor. The Doctor took the locket out of Jane's hand. He looked at intrigued by the design and material it was made of. The locket was made of real gold with a diamond on the front.

"How much did this cost you?" the Doctor asked.

"A lot, but I gave it to her out of love." Jane said.

"Did you give this to your daughter?" the Doctor asked.

The Doctor was pretty interested in what Jane was feeling. He loved to hearing stories of past of people he met.

"Yes." Jane said.

Lisbon was really beginning to be pretty bored also. With nothing to do on the time machine, besides talk with Amy, the Doctor and her other team mates, Lisbon really wanted to know where they were going. Lisbon hadn't even thought about riding in a time machine, such as the TARDIS. She only thought she and her team would go to London and follow up on a lead with the whereabouts of Red John, maybe finally kill him. Jane really wanted to kill Red John out of revenge of killing his family. Lisbon understood that, but she really couldn't let him do that regardless of how much she wanted to let him shoot the kill shot.

Amy walked over to the Doctor and Jane who were sitting on the bridge. The first thing that caught her eyes was the locket in the Doctor's hand. She wondered if it was his locket then figured out that it couldn't be his because he could never afford a gold locket. She thought it was probably Jane's.

"So, where are we going now, Doctor?" Amy asked with such curiousness.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Jane asked with the same expression.

Besides getting away from his problems, Jane always wanted know what it would be like in space. Since he could go into space unless he was an astronaut, any luck getting into space was pretty slim. He never thought he would be able to go in a time machine.

"I can't tell you... it's a surprise." the Doctor said.

"You mean you don't want to tell." Amy said.

The Doctor then stood up and walked toward the gismos that operated the _TARDIS_. He pushed the lever that operated the _TARDIS_ and the _TARDIS_ made a huge jolt landing on the ground. The _TARDIS_ began to shake again which made Lisbon freak out a little.

"Damn, I hate when this thing shakes like that." Lisbon commented.

"Sorry, I always like having the parking brake on." the Doctor said. "I always like the noise that comes with it."

"So,, where are we?" Rigsby asked.

"Open the door and look outside." the Doctor commented.

Grace Van Pelt opened the door and walked outside. She thought the setting was strangely familiar. It looked like they were back in California. In Sacramento to be exact. She looked to her left and she saw the CBI building.

"Boss, come and look where we are." Grace said.

Lisbon walked toward the door and her face turned confused.

"Why are we back in Sacramento?" Lisbon asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor said. "I guess the _TARDIS_ wanted you to be here."

"Why are we in the U.S." Amy asked.

The Doctor went to go look what there location was.

"We are in Sacramento, California 10 years in the future." the Doctor confirmed.

"I doesn't look like the future." Cho said.

The rest of the passengers, including the Doctor walked out of the _TARDIS_ and the Doctor locked the door with his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor felt like something didn't feel right around them, like the world wasn't the same as they left. Maybe it was the change in climate or something was definitely wrong. The group walked towards the CBI building and parking lot. When they got to the door, Lisbon took out her ID card out and let the scanner scan it. The scanner detected that Lisbon was not cleared to enter. The others tried as well, and they also didn't clear.

"Why aren't we cleared?" Lisbon asked shocked.

"I don't know, but I sense something isn't right around here." the Doctor said.

Then something caught the Doctor's eye. Something big, shiny, and blue with robotic arms. The Doctor walked around and tried to get a better view of it. When he had full few of the robot, the Doctor's face expression turned horrified. It was the Dalek's, one of the Doctor's enemies.

"No!" the Doctor whispered to himself.

The Doctor ran back towards the others.

"We need to get out of here, like right now." the Doctor said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Amy asked curious.

The Doctor whispered in her ear.

"The Dalek's are back."

"In the future?" Amy asked.

"Remember, they could go through time and space, just as I can." the Doctor reminded.

Jane interrupted their conversation.

"Um... who are the Dalek's?" Jane asked.

"Just one of the most horrifying and annoying creatures know to man." the Doctor said.

"If it were known to man, then the man would know about it." Jane said.

"Enough said." the Doctor commented.


	5. Running

Dear Journal,

This is a bizarre journey into the future. Who would have ever thought that they would be going into space let alone the future! I just wanted to take a vacation somewhere and get out of the office, away from my house with all the wonderful, but tragic memories of the that dreadful night. Finding my daughters locket didn't really help much, but being in the future would help me think of something else. Being in the future is like being in the present only it's different if you haven't been really part of time for 10 years. Meeting someone like the Doctor, who could take you places is like this is like a dream come true... he's like a genie only for humans. At the office, the whole team now has no clearance into the building and we are being attacked by the Doctors arch enemy... THE DALEKS!

Jane was sitting on a one of the short walls that divided the premises of the CBI parking lot and the CBI building. He was writing in his journal. Jane decided to write in a journal since the day his family was slaughtered in his house. He wanted write about all the events that led up to finishing Red John off out of revenge of his family. He knew Lisbon wouldn't let him, but persuading her correctly will help a little bit... maybe. The Doctor walked up to Jane and sat next to him.

"Are you writing about what happened just now?" the Doctor asked.

"Writing all the events that lead up to me killing the serial killer that killed my family." Jane said in full confidence to the Doctor.

"So you are writing about what just happened?" the Doctor asked to clarify.

"Basically... yes." Jane said.

"I'm sorry for you loss." the Doctor said.

Jane mouthed "thank you" to the Doctor.

"You know, I write in a journal sometimes." the Doctor said. "Amy might not know it, but I do."

"Really." Jane said with interest.

"Yeah, I love reminiscing about my day, no matter how horrible it is." the Doctor said.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Amy asked. "We are being chased by the Dalek's."

"I wish they would just leave me alone." the Doctor said.

"Wait, so now you're saying that we should be running for our lives?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, yes... they're very deadly." the Doctor said.

Then the group here noise and a voice yelling "exterminate." The Doctor runs to the side and gets a glimpse of the robots that want to take over the world. The Doctor finally made the decision to confront them like he's done many times before and every time he's foiled their plans of destroying the world no matter which year they were in. Now it's up to the Doctor to stop them because he's the only one who could reason with them. Not even the guns of the CBI could stop these things. The Doctor started walking toward them and Amy tried to stop them.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Amy asked.

"To reason with them." the Doctor responded.

"Why on earth do you want to reason with these weird robots?" Lisbon asked.

"Because it's my job." the Doctor said.

After he said that, the Doctor walked toward them. The blue one moved toward him and they met in the middle of their path.

"We want to take over this planet." the Dalek said.

"Why keep trying if you're going to lose every time you try." the Doctor said.

"We want to be the ultimate supreme power." the Dalek responded.

Then the Dalek held out his arm and a laser shot out aiming at the Doctor. The Doctor succeeded in avoiding it but fell to the ground. He got up and started running the opposite direction towards the group.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled toward them.

They all started running away with the Doctor following behind them. They all ran out of the parking lot and they ran a long way with the Dalek's following behind them. The nearest house was Patrick Jane's house, which was convenient for everyone else besides Jane. Jane didn't want to go back, but he did wonder what the circumstances were in the future regarding his investigation. Did he catch Red John or not?

"Why on earth did we end up at my house?" Jane asked.

"That is kinda weird, don't you think?" Van Pelt asked.

"I didn't do anything, I just told you to run." the Doctor said. "I didn't care where you ran."

"Jane, do have the keys?" Lisbon asked.

"Why wouldn't I have the keys, I live here." Jane commented.

Jane looked in his jacket pocket for his keys. When he felt them in his inside pocket, he took them out.

"Oh look, here they are." Jane said to himself.

Jane then walked toward his house and the rest followed behind him. Jane opened his maple wooded front door. Jane walked in and put the keys down by the door and the others followed.

"Wow, this is a huge house!" Amy said.

"It is quite large." the Doctor said.

"Thanks, that's why I bought it." Jane said.

Jane then separated from the pack and went upstairs to the bedroom he dreaded the most in the whole house. The bedroom that reminded him about that dreadful day. He opened the door and the first thing that caught his eyes was the huge happy face made by Red John over a mattress on the floor where the bed used to be. Jane walked toward the mattress and sat down. He took out his journal and started writing.

Dear Journal,

Right now I'm in my big house in the room where my wife and child were slaughtered. I'm writing in this journal right now to let go of some steam and my friends and I are running and hiding away from the Doctors enemies... The Daleks. They are actually pretty strong, but while running from them I was still thinking about my beloved daughter. I also saw Amy looking at me weird or is it flirting that she was doing. Lisbon was doing the same thing, but she was doing that way before we met Amy and the Doctor. The Doctor is pretty cool, knows what I'm going through and can relate to it in a way. He is a character, loves to laugh, he's like a superhero in disguise. Saves the world when nobody even knows that he does save the world or remember. I guess we should or are settling here for a while.


	6. Strategy

The CBI team, The Doctor and Amy were all inside Jane's modern style home thinking of what to do. Jane had television with cable and it turned out that somebody had paid for it for ten years which was odd to him. Everyone was getting pretty hungry and Amy headed to the kitchen.

"Do you have anything to eat in this huge house, Jane?" Amy asked.

"Everything would be spoiled by now... unless they're packaged." Jane said. "You should look in the cupboard."

As Amy did so, Lisbon was still concerned about what the plan was to escape and destroy these alien beings that she'd encountered, The Daleks.

"So, what are we going to do about those robots CHASING us?" Lisbon asked.

Normally, Lisbon had all the answers to all the different strategies and that is why she's the leader of her team. She could also keep Jane in check most of the time, but with what just happened and everything, she ran out of ideas. So she turned to the Doctor who seemed to have most of the ideas and the expertise to defeat these beings.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about them." The Doctor said. "They shouldn't be here."

"Why do they keep following you anyway?" Grace asked walking into the dining room.

"They want to destroy me." The Doctor said depressed.

"Why do they want to destroy you?" Rigsby asked.

The Doctor seemed to be very agitated and depressed when Rigsby asked that question. He didn't like talking about his enemies and his past since it was really depressing. Everybody in the room had their problems, but each person had a different way of dealing with them.

"Okay, I don't want to talk about it!" The Doctor shouted.

"Okay... sorry." Rigsby said backing away with his hands in the air.

Jane walked into his dining room where everyone else was. Lisbon was still trying to figure out what do next, to formulate a plan to at least get back to the present.

"Doctor, what are we supposed to do now?" Lisbon asked. "It won't be long until they find us."

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouted.

The Doctor normally had a way of beating his enemies or at least drive them away, he's still couldn't beat the Daleks. Being very bothered by his surroundings didn't help the Doctor very much, he thought everyone else in the room could help, maybe agent Lisbon could help, but everyone was so creeped out by the moving robots that want to kill them everywhere they went.

"I guess we have to hide here until someone has a decent plan." Cho said.

Jane was at his dining room table writing in his journal again. Jane had so much to talk about to his friends and his new friends like the Doctor who he felt he could confide in and Lisbon who would always watch his back.

Dear Journal,

This is the day after we discovered the Daleks and they started chasing us, to destroy us. They must of had a real confrontation with the Doctor at one point in time. and the Doctor made them really mad. It would be about time they discover that we are hiding in this house. I wonder though, if Red John was ever caught, since I left and I would like to know who shot him.. There is a flirt fight going on between Amy and Lisbon on two different sides.

Jane look around the room, he had a slight glance at Amy making a face at him. Jane then turns to look at Lisbon who was reading a book that was in a bookshelf in his living room.

Lisbon was reading one of the books she picked out from Jane's bookshelf in the living room. She was thinking about what she was going to do when she got back to the present. Was she going to still follow up on that lead in London or was she immediately going back to Sacramento? It all depends what happens next. How they're going to leave.

"Doctor, I thought you were the master at defeating these "things." Lisbon said.

"Yes, I just need a plan." The Doctor said. "We need to find a way to distract them while we run for the _TARDIS_."

"How about we put him into plain sight, as bait." Jane said walking into his living room.

"WHAT, NO!" Amy said shocked that Jane would consider it.

"We wouldn't let them kill you, it's just that it would buy us enough time to run for the _TARDIS_, Amy could get it started while you make a run for it." Jane said explaining his "brilliant" plan.

"Okay... I'll go with it then." The Doctor said.

Jane started smiling.

"Only because it's the only plan we have, so far." The Doctor confirmed.

"So are we going to just make a run for the time machine thingy or what? Rigsby asked.

"Yes." Amy said.

"I could use my sonic screwdriver to distract them." the Doctor said.

Jane then disappeared out of the dining room and headed to his garage. He turned on the light and walked up to his car. Jane smiled shocked that his car was still here.

Jane walked back into his dining room.

"I have car...it's small, but it small so we would have to squeeze." Jane suggested.

Amy runs into the living room and looks out the window... the Daleks are close.

"The Daleks found us." Amy said running toward them.

"We should set the plan in motion them." Grace said.

Everyone except the Doctor ran toward the garage. Amy stopped looked at Jane's car.

"When you said that your car was small, you weren't kidding." Amy said.

Everyone entered the car. Amy was in the middle of Grace and Rigsby, squished.

The Doctor exited the house through the front door. He wanted to face the Daleks head on. The Doctor started running and following the car the others were in.

"Exterminate!" One Dalek said and shot a laser out of it's arms towards the Doctor.

The Doctor dodged it and still kept running.

"Why do you guys want to destroy me so much?" the Doctor asked still running, but backward.

"We want to be the supreme beings of this planet." One Dalek said.

"You can't take over this planet, your just can't be the supreme beings." the Doctor said looking back behind him incase he ran into something.

Jane found the _TARDIS _and drove towards it as fast he could, he then stopped right in front of it. Everyone in the car ran out and Amy tried to open the _TARDIS_.

"What's wrong, why can't you open the _TARDIS_ thingy?" Lisbon asked Amy.

"I forgot, I don't have a key, the Doctor only carries the key... he usually doesn't trust anyone when it comes to the _TARDIS_." Amy explained.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lisbon asked.

Then the Doctor came running backward toward the TARDIS. He ran into Lisbon and then he stopped catching his breathe. The Doctor handed the key to Amy to open.

"Sorry for running into you, I was running backward and didn't see you." the Doctor apologized.

"It's fine, let's just get this thing open and let's get inside." Lisbon said.

Amy opened the TARDIS and everyone ran inside. The Doctor started the TARDIS and it started shaking.

"I hate when this thing shakes." Lisbon said.

"At least, we go away." Rigsby said.

After about an hour, the TARDIS started shaking again. Somethings in some place started blowing up.

"What's wrong now?" Lisbon asked. "Why is it acting like this?"

"I don't know." the Doctor said. "I think we're stuck in a time loop."

"That sounds bad." Jane said.

"It is." the Doctor said.


	7. Dreams

I don't own Doctor Who or Mentalist, but I wish I did they're really awesome shows. This chapter was based on the song "Shut Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol. I hope you like the chapter and please review, all comments are appreciated.

* * *

Patrick Jane walked into his media room where he had a piano among other things. His daughter, Emma and wife were playing the piano. Playing "Claire de Lune" by Claude Debussy very beautifully. Emma smiled while playing because she was getting how to play the notes on the sheet music in front of her. Jane smiled and turned to head for the living room. Then Emma called out.

"Daddy, come look what I can do." Emma said.

Jane turned back around and headed for the piano. He looked outside the next to the piano and Jane could see it was evening, the sun was setting. He looked at his daughter still smiling with the sunset in the background. Jane thought to himself "How beautiful my child looks with her smile."

"Daddy look." Emma demanded still playing the song.

"That really good, honey." Jane said with a smile.

Jane walked toward the door again this time he went through it and the scene changed. This time Jane was outside and Huntington Gardens with his wife and daughter. This was where he took the picture with his daughter that was in her locket that she carried around. Emma jumped around the pathways of the Gardens smelling the flowers as she made her way to the end. "This is the life, my beautiful wife and child here with me out and about." Jane thought.

"Daddy smell this." Emma demanded motioning Jane towards her.

Jane walked towards her and smelled the flower. It smelled like tulips and he looked at her.

"Do you like this flower, Emma?" Jane asked.

"Yes, daddy, it smells really good. Emma said. "It's one of my favorite flowers."

Jane looked straight in front of him and spotted an archway. He walked through it. The scene changed again, this time he was back in his house. He was in his family room with his laptop on his lap. His wife walked in.

"Patrick, why do you have to pretend that your a psychic?" his wife asked.

"Because, this is how I make money for this family." Jane said in response.

"Why can't you just have a real job like everyone else in this world." his wife said.

"It's more fun this way." Jane said.

His wife just sighed.

"What?" Jane asked bluntly.

"I just don't want you to get in any trouble, with the law or the mafia or anything like that." his wife said. "I want you to stop."

"I don't want to, it's really fun and I make a lot of money." Jane said

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." his wife said.

His wife left the room and the scene changed one last time. This scene Jane is in his house, but the lights are dimmed. Jane walks in to his house through the front door. He walks towards his staircase and moves Emma's tricycle to the side. He walks up the staircase and as he walks up he spots a note on the door to his bedroom. He runs to the door and takes the piece of paper from the door. He read it and after he read it, his face was horrified and scared. Jane opened the door and he saw with his own eyes, his family slaughtered in the bed that was in the room. Above them was a smiley face drawn in their blood. All Jane did was turn around and run the other way astonished. He couldn't believe what he saw. Red John had done this to his family.

Jane felt someone shaking him. So the dream subsided and Jane woke up. Jane saw the Doctor and Lisbon hovering over him.

"Are you okay Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"You were shaking a lot for a few minutes." the Doctor said.

"How long was I asleep?" Jane asked.

"About two hours, but who's counting." the Doctor said.

"Apparently you are." Rigsby concluded.

"I just had a bad dream." Jane said.

"So, are you sure you all right?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, I am." Jane said.

The TARDIS started shaking again.

"Why does this thing keep shaking, can't you make it stop?" Lisbon asked.

"I'm sorry, I know many of you are sick to your stomach." the Doctor said apologizing. "The TARDIS has a mind of it's own."

The TARDIS stopped shaking.

The Doctor look at the monitor that showed where the TARDIS was. It seemed like it landed in the present. Present day England, in the suburbs somewhere. It looks like a park of some sort. The Doctor walked toward the door, opened and walked outside. It looked pretty safe.

"You guys it's fine here come out." the Doctor said.

Rigsby, Grace, Cho, , Jane and Amy followed each other and went outside. Lisbon thought about following them. Then the TARDIS closed and it disappeared with Lisbon still inside.

"Where did the TARDIS go?" the Doctor asked.

"Lisbon's gone." Cho said.

"I think Lisbon is still inside your spaceship, and the thing is gone." Jane pointed out.

The Doctor was getting annoyed. This predicament already happened once, and it caused him to stay in a strangers house. Good thin he had a spare room. But there are more people with him now, so one room won't be enough room.

"What are we supposed to do now." Grace asked. "We need to help her."

"She's going to have drive the TARDIS." the Doctor said. "With my help of course."

The rest except for Amy were confused.

"This happened to me once and I turned out all right." Amy said making herself an example.

The Doctor just smiled.

"We have to find where we are going to sleep, so we can actually do something about our problem." the Doctor said.

"The Hilton is just near here." Amy suggested.

"Then we can stay there." the Doctor said.

"It cost a lot, doesn't it." Grace asked.

"I have special identification." the Doctor said.

"It doesn't say the Doctor right?" Cho asked.

"It can be of whatever you want." the Doctor said. "It's psychic paper, it only shows what you want to see."

Everyone then walked through the park toward the city where the Hilton stood.

"That's cool, can I see?" Rigsby asked.

"Um... no, you can't." the Doctor said. "There is only one of this kind of paper ever in existence and it's for my use only."


	8. Mercies and Fears

Everyone arrives at the Hilton Hotel in South London where everyone's going to stay while the Doctor figures out a plan to help Lisbon out of their recent predicament. The Doctor will have to teach Lisbon how to fly the TARDIS which he doesn't like doing, the only person he taught to fly the TARDIS other than himself was River Song who isn't here at present. The Doctor walks towards the front desk as the others stay back and wait in the corner.

"Hello welcome to the Hilton, how may I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Hi, I'm John Smith and I'm here for my reserved rooms here." the Doctor.

"Let see if your reservation is in the system." the clerk said.

The clerk looks through some file on the computer she is using and types a little bit then she raises her eyes towards the Doctor.

"Okay, there is a reservation for seven rooms."

"Cool. the Doctor said.

"Um... can I see some ID please?"the clerk asked.

"Sure." the Doctor said.

The Doctor puts his hand in his pocket and goes through trying to find his psychic paper.

"Ah, here we go." he mutters to himself.

The Doctor takes out a wallet and opens it. He holds it up to the clerk and moves it around.

"Okay, here are your keys." the clerk said. "You're in the penthouse."

The Doctor turns towards the others and raises the keys in his hand up in the air while smiling. Jane, Cho, and Amy looked toward the Doctor really confused and wondering why he was smiling.

"Um... Amy, why is The Doctor smiling and jumping up and down?" Jane asked pointing the Doctor's way.

The Doctor looked right into Jane's eyes and made his smile bigger. Jane smiled back.

"He's sometimes unusually happy." Amy said.

Amy looked at the Doctor again and this time he was motioning her to come with him...or was it everyone to follow him?

"Guys, I think the Doctor wants us to follow him." Amy suggested.

"Then why didn't he just come and tell us, all these charades are unnecessary." Cho said.

"Or he could have yelled for us." Rigsby suggested.

"No, the last thing you want is someone yelling your name across a room." Grace said. "That's embarrassing."

"Grace has a point." Amy said.

The rest walked through the room and followed the Doctor. They all entered an elevator and became very uncomfortable.

"So... what made you so happy?" Grace asked the Doctor.

"We got rooms on the top floor!" the Doctor said.

Jane and Rigsby became very confused, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"That's all?" Rigsby asked.

"Thought you were happy because you saw a girl." Jane said.

The elevator opened in front of the bunch as it stopped on the floor where their rooms were. The Doctor took the keys out of his pocket. He looked at the tags on all of them.

"So, here we are." the Doctor said.

"This is a nice view even from the window by the elevator!" Grace said shocked and looking out the window.

"It is the top floor." Jane said.

"This also the only skyscraper within a mile radius in South London." Amy commented.

"So, here are your keys." the Doctor said.

The Doctor handed one key to everyone and kept one for himself. The Doctor reached in his jacket pocket and looked through it. Then after two five seconds he took his hand out of the pocket holding something that looked like a bluetooth, once he held the thing up, he smiled.

"Why are you smiling at a bluetooth?" Rigsby asked at a distance.

"This thing is going to help your friend." the Doctor said bluntly.

The Doctor pressed the little button on thing and then put in his ear.

"What's your friends name again?" the Doctor asked politely.

"Lisbon." Cho responded.

The Doctor puts his hand on his forehead as if he had just remembered when Cho said it.

"Oh yeah, that's right." the Doctor said.

The Doctor walked the opposite way and headed to his hotel room. He opened the white colored door and opened to a gigantic suite with a view of Big Ben from his window.

"Wow, what a view!" the Doctor muttered to himself smiling.

Then a voice came through his bluetooth from the TARDIS.

"Helloo... is anyone there, I need help driving this thing!" Lisbon yelled.

"Oh, so you found where the intercom is, well done!" the Doctor said with glee.

"Get that happy expression off your face!" Lisbon shouted. "I'm still need help with this spaceship of yours."

"Ok... ok." the Doctor said reassuring. "Geez."

The Doctor walked around the room and found a balcony in the corner. He walked through the door that led to the balcony to the outside still talking to Lisbon.

"How do you get this thing to stop shaking, I've already threw up once or twice." Lisbon said.

"Uggh, that's disgusting, now my TARDIS is full of barf." the Doctor said disgusted.

"Well, I'm sorry if I get motion sickness." Lisbon said defending herself. "If your spaceship didn't close it's doors before I could get out, then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Well, it isn't my fault the TARDIS can't land properly...AGAIN!" the Doctor said.

"WHAT! This happened before!" Lisbon yelled shocked.

"Yes, but please be calm." the Doctor said. "The TARDIS can sense your emotions."

"I don't give a crap!" Lisbon yelled. "I can be terrified if I want too!"

"Okay...okay, what is the number on the monitor?" the Doctor asked.

"It's a number 6." Lisbon said trying to me calm and holding a bar that was hanging below the TARDIS monitor.

"So, it's sort of strong." the Doctor said to himself.

The Doctor thought to himself for a second. Apparently it was more than a second.

"Uh Doctor! I'm still here hanging for dear life!" Lisbon yelled.

"Okay, try and get to the keyboard which should be hanging from the monitor." the Doctor said giving Lisbon directions.

"Ok." Lisbon said.

"Type in the same date and time, but a different location and then press enter, the TARDIS will take it from there." the Doctor said.

"Wait, what is the date and time?" Lisbon asked.

"November 15th, 2017 and it's 5:07 PM." the Doctor said looking at his watch.

"Ok did what you said." Lisbon said. "What is supposed to happen now?"

"You'll know it moving when it shakes." the Doctor said.

"It was already shaking, hence me getting sick." Lisbon said.

Then the Doctor walked back in his room and threw himself on the bed still talking to Lisbon.

Lisbon was sometimes all for adventures even with Jane around, it made their cases seem like adventures. But this adventure with the Doctor and time traveling didn't seem to unravel very well in Lisbon head. She still couldn't believe she was operating a spaceship. The question she always thought in her mind was: "Why? Why her?" when things went badly for her. Then she would here Jane's voice saying "Think on the brighter side and least they have cookies." or was that her brother who said that?

The Doctor heard a sound in the background. It sounded like the TARDIS trying to land again.

"Lisbon, what's the number on the monitor?" the Doctor asked.

"It's a 2." Lisbon said. "And the shaking is gone, THANK GOD!"

"Then walk to the front door." the Doctor said.

Lisbon walked toward the door of the TARDIS and lifted her hand as if she was going to open it, but then became afraid of what she was going to see beyond the door so she put her hand down by her side and gave a giant sigh. Lisbon then thought "It couldn't hurt to know what's beyond the door" so she opened it and saw that she was right in front of Big Ben.

"What's the date and time that is written on the monitor?" the Doctor asked.

"November 15th, 2017 and it's 5:07 PM." Lisbon said.

"Okay, so your in the same time as the rest of us are." the Doctor said with a smile on his face. "And that's is one way to fly the TARDIS."

"Yeah, which I'm not doing again." Lisbon reassured him.

"Are you sure that wasn't fun?" the Doctor asked jokingly.

"NO!" Lisbon said angrily still recovering with what seemed to be a nightmare for her.

"We are at the Hilton Hotel that is near by, just asked the front desk for a John Smith and she'll give you my from number." the Doctor said. "Then we'll meet up with the others and keep this adventure going, still a lot of stuff to see!"

"I don't want to go on more adventures, their frightening!" Lisbon said.

"Oh, that, you'll get used to it." the Doctor reassured her and hung up on Lisbon before she could say anything else.

"Hello? Doctor?" Lisbon asked trying to see if he someone was still on the other line. As she realized that know one was at the other end of the line and that the Doctor hung up on her she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, classic Jane except this wasn't Jane who did it this time." Lisbon muttered to herself as she walked out of the TARDIS.

"Oh, and don't forget to lock the TARDIS on your way out, the key is right by the door, but please keep it when you lock it." the Doctor requested.

"Okay...wait! Doctor?" Lisbon called again, but no answer the Doctor was off the line again so she did as the Doctor requested, put the key in her pocket, and headed toward the hotel the rest of the team, the Doctor and Amy were staying.


	9. Explosions and Arguments

Lisbon entered the hotel lobby in the hotel her friends were staying at a few minutes later. The Doctor had told her to ask the front desk for a "John Smith" and they would give her the Doctor's room number. Lisbon thought "Good to know, one of the Doctor's aliases." Lisbon went to the front desk where a woman stood.

"Good Afternoon and welcome to the Hilton Hotel in South London, how may I help you." the woman asked.

"I'm looking for a John Smith, he said he would give me his room number." Lisbon said.

The woman started typing and then made a disgusted face as if she saw something disgusting.

"Um Madam, their are about 100 John Smith's here." the woman said. "I don't think I could help you, sorry."

"Thank you anyway." Lisbon said.

As Lisbon walked away, she took her blackberry out and started dialing. The number she started dialing first was Jane's. Since what the Doctor told her to do didn't work, and she wasn't in the TARDIS to actually speak to him via whatever he was using to communicate with her, she couldn't get hold of the Doctor. Then she heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?" Jane asked.

"Hey Jane." Lisbon said.

"Oh Lisbon, haven't seen you in a while, how was the flying the spaceship?" Jane asked curious.

"Frightening." Lisbon said.

"It must have been since you already hate all that shaking." Jane said.

"Yes, I do. Lisbon said. "I even got sick."

"Well, okay. Jane said not knowing what to say.

"Why are you calling me?"

"You're a friend, right?" Lisbon said.

"Right, but you usually call me cellphone to yell at me because I did something out of the ordinary." Jane said.

"Well, that test flight was out of the ordinary." Lisbon said.

"You're right." Jane said agreeing with her.

"By any chance, do you know what room the Doctor is in?" Lisbon asked.

"Um, I think his room is 2098." Jane responded.

"You guys are on the 20th floor?" Lisbon said. " He got you penthouse suites?"

"Yeah, it's kind of cool up here." Jane said.

Lisbon started walking towards the elevator and pressed the button to call for it. Lisbon walked in as the elevator opened and she pressed the button to the 20th floor. Lisbon waited a few seconds as the elevator climb up to the 20th floor. As the elevator opened, the first thing the she saw was the view from the window located next to the elevator facing Big Ben. "Very nice view" Lisbon thought. Lisbon walked away from the window and walked through the hallway where the room numbers were going up. She walked left, right, left, right, left, left, and then right where she came to the last door in the hallway. The number was 2099. Lisbon turned her body to the door to her right and the room number was 2098. Lisbon knocked on the door.

The Doctor was really bored. He didn't like watching TV very much and that was the only thing in the room to do besides standing on the balcony, but who wants to do that for hours at a time? So he waited and thought of a places he could take everyone to. "Maybe the end of the world" he thought. The Doctor kept pressing the button the remote control to change the channel and then he stopped when he found something interesting and funny. He was now watching "Psych." The Doctor then heard a knock on the door. He walked towards it to go open it and see who it was.

"Oh hi Lisbon, you finally made it." the Doctor said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I locked the TARDIS and here is your key." Lisbon said as she handed her the key.

"Thank you." the Doctor said grabbing the key from Lisbon.

"Let's see if everyone else is in their rooms." the Doctor said as he walked through the door into the hallway.

Lisbon took out her phone and started dialing everyone. As she dialed the last person on her contacts list for her team she followed the Doctor. They both met up with Amy, Jane, and Cho.

"Hey Lisbon." Jane said.

"Have you seen Grace and Rigsby?" Lisbon asked.

"I don't think I saw them come out of their rooms." Cho said.

"We should check out today." the Doctor said. "How would you guys like to go to see the end of the world."

"That's cool." Rigsby said as he and Grace head toward the rest.

"Well, we all should be ready, we didn't bring that much." Grace said.

Everybody was up for a new adventure, but didn't know if Lisbon was up for it with what just recently happened and all. So they all looked at her.

"What?" Lisbon asked when she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Do you want to go on another adventure?" Jane asked.

"You know what fine." Lisbon said. "Behind all that fear, there was a little fun."

"Besides it's kind of cool to see the end of the world."

"Then we should be off." the Doctor said.

Everyone headed into the elevator and waited. It was kind of squishy in the elevator and Lisbon could hardly stand it. As everyone got out, the Doctor handed the TARDIS key to Amy and they both went their separate ways.

"Guys, follow me." Amy said. "The Doctor wants us to meet him in the TARDIS."

"Okay... what is he going to do?" Jane asked.

"Check us out." Amy said.

"Oh." Jane said.

Everyone except the Doctor followed Amy to the TARDIS. 30 minutes went by and the Doctor still hadn't showed up. Then all of a sudden the Doctor showed up in the distance and Lisbon was outside leaning on the TARDIS. Lisbon was bored, there wasn't anything to do, but play games on her phone or read books that the Doctor had in the TARDIS that didn't make any sense to anyone else but him or Captain Jack Harkness.

"Where have you been?" Lisbon asked.

"Check out took longer than I thought." the Doctor said.

"There was no line at the front desk." Lisbon said as she changed position.

As Amy heard the Doctor's voice, she ran outside.

"Why are you 30 minutes late?" Amy asked.

"He's trying to make up an excuse, so he doesn't have to tell us what he really did." Lisbon said.

"I was at Torchwood okay." the Doctor said.

"What's Torchwood?" Amy asked.

"A secret organization and I have a friend who runs part of it." the Doctor said as he entered the TARDIS followed by Lisbon and Amy.

"You're not serious." Lisbon said.

"Haven't you learned already that things aren't what they seem to be in everyday society?" the Doctor asked.

"Actually I have and I don't know what to believe anymore." Lisbon said. "I'm done arguing here, I'm just going to sit here and say nothing."

Lisbon went and sat down on the glass floor of the TARDIS.

"Okay then, anyone ready to go see the end of the world?" the Doctor asked.

"I am." Amy said.

The Doctor pulled the lever that operated the TARDIS and the TARDIS was shaking again. Everyone looked at Lisbon who usually says something when the TARDIS shakes. She said nothing, but gave a "what are you looking at" look. Then everyone else turned back around to what they were doing previously.

An hour went by [at least an hour from the present time] and Lisbon looked at her blackberry to see what time it was on Earth. It 8:00 PM and this was usually the time that Lisbon would be home (if she finished a case) catching her favorite show, House M.D.

There was the shaking again and this time it was the TARDIS landing. The first person to head for the door was Jane. He wanted to be the first to see where they were. Jane opened the door.

"Whoa! I could see my house from here!" Jane shouted.

The Doctor then walked out and looked out the window of what had to some sort of space station.

"No you can, your house is like miniature dot that ants can't even see." the Doctor said.

"Earth is my home, isn't it?" Jane asked.

"Why are you asking me, don't you know where you come from?' the Doctor asked Jane.

"Well yeah." Jane said.

"Well, then." the Doctor said.

Lisbon came out followed by the rest of the pack. The first thing that came to her sight was a giant clock that was ticking backwards all the way to zero.

"What is that?" Lisbon asked.

"That's the time the Earth has left. before it explodes." the Doctor said.

"But what about the people in Earth, won't the explode too?" Grace asked.

"They're aren't any humans on Earth anymore." the Doctor started to explain.

"They have long died out and now the the Earth is empty, been that way years."

"The clock says that there is only 10 minutes left before it explodes." Cho said.

"And we made great time!" the Doctor said with glee.

Jane always wondered why the Doctor was so happy all the time or had the most energy than anyone in the room. Jane too liked to smile a lot, but he never could seem to smile as much as the Doctor. The Doctor would smile even in the worst circumstances, like the Earth blowing up. He wondered where the energy came from.

Time pasted and most of the pack were getting really sick of admiring space and Earth except for Jane and the Doctor, who were talking more than usual. For some reason, Astronomy and how time worked seemed very interesting to Jane even how the Doctor explained it. The Doctor looked at the time on the clock, it was already at a minute.

"Okay guys, it's almost time to see the Earth explode." the Doctor said.

The clock started counting backwards from 10. Everyone's focus was at the window. The the planet in front of them exploded into a million pieces and all the pieces were scattered all over space.

"That was it?" Rigsby asked.

"Yup, that's about it." the Doctor said. "Have you ever seen anything explode."

"Yeah I have, but I thought it would be something more spectacular than what just happened." Rigsby said.

"Something just exploded, Rigsby, why does that have to be spectacular?" Grace asked.

"I just...I wanted...never mind." Rigsby said as he realized that he couldn't win the argument and gave up.

"Let's all get back to the TARDIS." the Doctor said.

The pack filed into the TARDIS again and the Doctor pulled the lever. The TARDIS began to shake again.

"Where to next?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, I think I'll let the TARDIS pick this one." the Doctor said.


	10. Emotions and Secrets

This chapter is based on the song "Secrets" by One Republic. I don't own the Mentalist or Doctor Who, even though it would be so cool if I did. Hope you guys like the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

The TARDIS landed after a while and everyone wasn't as bored as they usually were. Jane was writing in his journal for the first time since they were chased by the Daleks. Lisbon and Amy were looking things up for the Doctor in the Doctor's library. Rigsby, Cho, and Grace were playing cards on the glass floor. TARDIS shook again. Lisbon was silent and the only person who looked at her after it shook was Jane. Jane cared for her like a partner on the police force even though he wasn't in the police force.

"I wonder where we are." Amy said.

Amy stood up and walked towards the TARDIS door. When she opened it, she screamed. The Doctor, Jane and Lisbon ran as fast as they could toward the scream.

"Why did you bring me back here?" Amy said angrily.

"I didn't bring you here, the TARDIS did." the Doctor said.

"Where are we?" Lisbon asked.

"We're in Leadworth, where I'm from." Amy said.

"We're back in England?" Jane asked.

"Kind of, we're like 20 miles outside of London." Amy responded.

Then a man came into Jane's view. He was tall and had very short brown hair, he was wearing dark jeans and a "Ramones" t-shirt. The man came walking really fast towards them.

"Amy!" the man said.

Lisbon was confused.

"Who is that man?" Lisbon asked Amy.

"Rory!" Amy said.

"And Rory is who?" Lisbon asked.

"Her boyfriend." the Doctor said.

Rory and Amy's embrace broke and Rory walked towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, nice seeing you again." Rory said.

The Doctor shook Rory's hand.

"Like wise, Rory." the Doctor said.

Rory turned and looked at Jane and the others.

"Who are these people?" Rory asked.

"They're my new companions, Rory." the Doctor said.

Jane walked up to Rory and gave his hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Patrick Jane, most people just call me Jane." Jane introduced himself.

The others started yelling out their names.

"I'm Grace." Grace said.

"Cho." Cho yelled out. "And this is Rigsby."

Rigsby waved his hand up in the air towards Rory. Lisbon stood up from the glass floor of the TARDIS.

"And I'm Teresa Lisbon and I'm their boss." Lisbon said introducing herself.

"Wow, their boss." Rory said. "How did you guys come in contact with the Doctor, isn't that like one in a million or something.

"We met them at an Italian restaurant." Amy said.

"Yeah, we just happen to run into each other." Lisbon said.

"Fate brought us all together." Grace said.

"Wow, I've missed a lot, I wish I was here from the beginning."

Everyone files out of the TARDIS and Amy and Rory head for Amy's house. Everyone including the Doctor follow them. After a few minutes, the gang come to a house that looks like it's been deserted for a while.

"Who's house is this?" Lisbon asked.

"It's my house." Amy responded.

"And why do we need to go to your house?" Cho asked.

"I have a secret to tell you guys, especially the Doctor." Amy said. "The evidence is in my room."

Amy opens the door to the house and everyone files in.

"Wow, this is a big house!" Jane said.

"It's the same size as your house, Jane." Amy said.

"So, I like to admire things, okay." Jane said defensively.

"Don't mock me."

Amy runs upstairs while everyone else is down stairs trying to get to know Rory.

"So Rory, how do you know the Doctor?" Rigsby asked trying to break the ice because he felt some awkwardness in the room.

"Um... we met when he was trying to save the world." Rory said. "I was holding my Blackberry up in the air at some demon thing, Prisoner Zero he called him."

"Well, he was known by his guard as Prisoner Zero, I even asked the guard myself." the Doctor said.

"I always wondered how that started, how on earth did you get to talk to the guard?" Rory asked.

"I actually talked to him through the crack in Amy's bedroom wall." the Doctor said.

"A crack in Amy's wall?" Rory asked.

"How do you know there was a crack in Amy's wall?" Lisbon asked.

"I met her when she was younger, okay." the Doctor started to explain that faithfully day[s].

"She went by Amelia then."

"Okay." Rory said.

"The TARDIS crashed right in front of her house and I was hungry so she made me food." the Doctor said. "I ate fish sticks with custard."

Rory, Jane, and Lisbon gave a disgusted look.

"What? That was the only thing my taste buds could tolerate at the moment, I was still regenerating." the Doctor said.

Amy then came down the stairs with a beautiful white wedding dress in her hand.

"Yeah, then he left saying he will come back in 5 minutes, but he came back 12 years later." Amy said. "I had to go to four different psychiatrists just to make me forget him."

"But, no one forgets the Doctor." the Doctor said.

Lisbon looked at the dress Amy was holding.

"Who's getting married?" Lisbon asked.

"Actually, that's my secret." Amy said. "I am, to Rory."

"While the Doctor was coming to the future to meet Amy twelve years later, I proposed to Amy." Rory said. "I don't know why you would keep that a secret."

"It just didn't come up."

Lisbon zoned out for a little bit. She was reminiscing about the times she had dreams about being married to Jane. She did love Jane, but she could never tell him.

"You're engaged?" Jane asked. "I thought back at my house you were flirting with me?"

"Uh...no." Amy said bluntly.

"I watching Lisbon try to flirt with you, that's different."

Rory was confused. Why was Amy at Jane's house?

"Why were you at his house?" Rory asked.

"We were running away from the Daleks." the Doctor said. "It was in the future, so technically it wasn't his house from the present."

Rory ignored the Doctor because whatever the Doctor said at that point made his brain hurt.

"By any chance can you give us the date." Rigsby said.

"The 17th of July, 2010." Rory responded.

The Doctor put his arm around Rory and Amy.

"You know what, for your engagement present from me, I want to take you guys somewhere." the Doctor said. "Just the two of you."

"Where would we go?" Rory asked.

"No.. I'm going to tell you, it's a surprise." the Doctor said.

"So this means we get to go back home?" Lisbon asked.

Lisbon had a very big adventure. Flying the TARDIS, going from the past to the future. None of that could have happened to her if she didn't meet the Doctor and Amy at that italian restaurant.

"The adventure is already over?" Jane asked.

"Yes, it is." the Doctor said. "But, I'll promise come get you guys for another adventure after I take these two to their present."

"I think we should go to Sacramento instead of taking a plane all the way over there from London." Grace said.

"That's a good idea." Amy said.

Amy went back up the stairs to put the dress she was holding back in it's place and she came running back down the stairs.

"Okay, let's go." Amy said.

Everyone filed out of Amy's house and headed towards the TARDIS. Rory was the last one to enter.

"It's a lot to take in isn't?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, kind of." Rory said.

"Tiny box, huge room... let me explain then." the Doctor said.

"You just love to talk don't you?" Lisbon asked.

"I love hearing myself talk." the Doctor said. "Well, back to what I was saying."

"This thing is like another dimensions." Rory said cutting off the Doctor.

"It like another dimens- what?" the Doctor asked really shocked.

"After what happened when we first met, I did a little research." Rory said.

"Why can't you say, 'It looks bigger on the inside!'?" the Doctor asked. "I always look forward to that."

"Well, sorry." Rory said apologizing.

"Well lets get a move on then." the Doctor said pulling the lever that operated the TARDIS.

The TARDIS started shaking.

"Wow, that is a huge shake." Rory said.

"I know right." Lisbon said agreeing with Rory.

After a few minutes of talking and stuff, the TARDIS shook again, this time landing.

"We are in Sacramento, California, April 20, 2010." the Doctor said.

"That's the day after we first met you." Jane pointed out.

"Yes, and I do promise see you guys again." the Doctor said. "You guys are like really good friends, especially you , Jane."

"Like wise, Doctor." Jane responded back.

Lisbon opened the door of the TARDIS to see that the Doctor was right, they were back in Sacramento. Lisbon could see her car and Jane's small light blue car from the door.

"We are home!" Lisbon exclaimed.

Everyone filed out of the TARDIS one last time.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys." Amy said.

"Like wise." Lisbon said.

"I will keep in touch with you guys, for sure." the Doctor said.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory walked back into the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled the lever and the TARDIS shook from the inside.

The CBI team watched as the TARDIS started disappearing from the outside. They just started waving goodbye.

"Don't you wish the adventure would never end?" Jane asked as the team walked into the CBI building.

"It was pretty cool." Rigsby said.

"Yeah, I agree... I liked it." Grace said.

"Yeah... you never see things like that around here." Cho said.

Lisbon thought for a second.

"Actually deep down, I kind of liked it, it was like a huge thrill ride. " Lisbon said.

"Well, you got to fly the spaceship." Jane said.

"No, I didn't get to fly a spaceship, I got to fly the TARDIS and it was pretty fun, but still nerve racking." Lisbon concluded.

THE END

* * *

Well, that was the end of that[those] adventure[s]. If you liked this story very much, I am going to write a sequel to it "When the Doctor Saved Jane" very soon. I just thought this story was going on long enough so, there are more adventures in store for all these characters and be sure to read when I post it. I surely hope you guys liked this story because it took me a while to type it up.


	11. Reoccurrence

**The Second Book**

"Flashes and the End"

_"Remember what Bilbo used to say: It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."_

_- J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Reoccurrence

This is now part of a collection stories from "The Adventures of Jane and the Doctor Collection." Hope you enjoy the wonderful adventures they go on! This story starts after Jane recovers from his temporary blindness and before Rory, Amy, and the Doctor see the Pandora and after Rory has "died."

It was a cool, spring morning in Sacramento. It was the morning after Jane recovered from his temporary blindness. It was in fact a rather amusing week for the team, especially, Lisbon with Jane being blind and all. His constant whining was a big turn off, but it was fun. Lisbon was reminiscing about the week. "Jane looked really handsome with those glasses." Lisbon thought.

Jane was in his usual spot, sitting on his couch length wise glancing at the spot on the ceiling that looks like Elvis. He then got up and walked toward the nearest window. The window that faced the parking lot. He looked down at the parking lot and saw a giant police box appear out of no where. He new immediately that the Doctor had come back to see the CBI team after they had parted ways in April.

It was silent for a moment in the office. Lisbon then came running in with a big smile on her face.

"Why are smiling?" Jane asked.

"Guess who's back?" Lisbon said.

"The Doctor." Jane said stating what he knew.

"How did you know?" Lisbon asked.

"I looked outside." Jane said.

"Why do you have to be such a kill joy?" Lisbon asked.

"That's part of my charm." Jane said.

Everyone ran toward the stairs. As the team ran outside, Jane ran toward the police box known as the TARDIS. Jane knocked on the door. No answer. Jane knocked again. No answer.

"I could have sworn I just saw him." Jane said.

"Doesn't this usually mean that the Doctor's back?"Rigsby asked "I mean you don't see something like that everyday, a police box standing in the middle of the parking lot?

Elsewhere, the Doctor, Amy and Rory hand arrived in Sacramento. It was September 3, 2010 and the Doctor couldn't wait to see all his other friends again. They had just come form Rory and Amy's wedding and he had just come from his. It was a really good party.

Rory and Amy were getting coffee from a coffee truck somewhere on the courtyard of the

CBI building. Rory wondered why they had come back to get the others. It was either the Doctor missed them or the Doctor had some master plan.

"What on earth is in your hand?" Amy asked. "It looks like a giant orange."

"Where did you get that from?" Rory asked. "This doesn't look like an orange."

"Oranges are more orange."

"Then what is it?" Amy asked.

"It donut." Rory said. "Does it not look like a donut to you?"

"It doesn't have the hole in the middle." Amy replied.

"So, that doesn't dignify anything." Rory said.

The Doctor walked toward them with a neutral expression on his face. Amy and Rory had never seen him have that kind of expression on his face. It was either happy or sad and sometimes angry, but that one's rare.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Just confused, this is the right place right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, maybe all you have to do is call them." Amy suggested. "You have Patrick Jane's cellphone number don't you?"

"Yes! That's a brilliant idea!" The Doctor exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"What were you two arguing about?"

"Nothing, just debating whether this in my hand is a donut or not." Rory said.

"It is a donut." The Doctor said.

"Don't donuts usually have a hole in the middle?" Amy asked.

"When they were invented they did, now they make them differently." The Doctor said.

"See, I was right." Rory said.

"Yeah, whatever." Amy said knowing she had lost the debate.

"Let's go find our friends."

"You mean your friends, I barely know them." Rory said as he stopped.

"Let's go." Amy said.

By the TARDIS, the CBI were wondering where the Doctor and his companions were. Seeing a police box in the middle of the parking lot isn't the slightest thing one sees everyday. Lisbon sees that people are staring and wondering what the thing was doing there in the first place.

"Jane, people are staring." Lisbon said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, what am I supposed do?" Jane asked.

"Find the Doctor!" Lisbon demanded.

"Ok." Jane replied. "Geez."

Jane walked toward the entrance of the building and toward the coffee cart. Jane was looking to his left then to his right and kept the process going. Then before he got to the entrance, he ran into someone and fell to the ground. He didn't see who it was.

The Doctor walked toward the CBI entrance from the opposite side coming from the coffee cart where Amy and Rory were "debating." Without looking where he was going, he ran into someone and fell to the ground. He had seen that the other person fell to the ground too. Both of them looked up.

"Jane! Am I glad to see you." The Doctor said.

"You too." Jane said. "Where were you?"

"I was looking for Rory and Amy and I found them at the coffee cart over there arguing about what a donut was." The Doctor explained. "Where is everybody else?"

"Back at the TARDIS, I saw it appear from a window upstairs." Jane said.

Rory and Amy ran towards the two.

"Hey Jane, long time no see." Amy said.

"It has only been five months." Jane said.

"Not in the TARDIS, you know that." Amy said.

"Well, let's go back to the TARDIS, then." The Doctor said anxious on seeing the others.

As the four walked to the TARDIS, Lisbon turned around and saw the Doctor. Lisbon had fun on the adventures they had five months ago even if it meant getting over her "shaking" phobia...whatever that means.

"Hey Doctor." Lisbon said.

"So I'm guessing all of you are here because you guys want to get into the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"Well, yeah...that's why we're circling this thing." Rigsby said.

The Doctor walked toward the TARDIS taking out his key from his jacket pocket. He opened the TARDIS door.

"Well then go in." The Doctor demanded.

Everyone filed into the TARDIS and the The Doctor walked toward the middle where he would start the TARDIS.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Surprise us, we know your are good at that." Grace replied.

"All right then." The Doctor said as he pulled the lever.

The TARDIS started shaking and again everyone looked at Lisbon.

"What, I'm not complaining.


	12. Time

The Tardis was really silent since it set off flying into the time vortex. Amy and Rory were `laughing and giggling about God know what, Jane was read "How to Be a Super Spy With a Computer Stuck in Your Head" by the author who experienced it, Charles Bartowski. He was reading the book in a corner. Rigsby and Grace were on their computers (they knew this time to bring entertainment for long flights.) Lisbon was thinking deeply about her brother, Reese Lisbon, because he had called her at HQ and she didn't get to her phone on time, so she only listened to the message. "I wonder what he wants?" Lisbon thought. Cho was also by himself reading one of his novels that he hadn't finished since the last time he went on an adventure. The Doctor was reluctant to find a very fun and exciting place to take everyone before he had to take them to see the 'Pandorica.' Putting his hand through that crack and pulling a piece of the Tardis out if it really spooked him and he was certain it scared Amy and Rory half to death. The Doctor was confused. "Was the Tardis going to explode?" "And if so, when?" "Why?" The Doctor had many questions come to his mind when he looked at that piece of the Tardis. He couldn't wrap his head around what the piece actually meant. The cracks are there and following him for a reason. "What is the reason?" The Doctor thought. For him to understand, he would need River Song, but she's incognito at the moment.

"So, do you know where we are going?" Lisbon asked curiously.

Lisbon was not a person who liked surprises. She certainly disliked surprise birthday parties as a child. Teresa Lisbon was always a curious person, that's the way she was.

Elsewhere, Jane was reading his spy book. For some weird reason, he liked reading spy books and mystery books. It got his mind off his dead family members. Jane looked at his daughters locket for the millionth time. Jane didn't know how many times and hours he would look at that picture of his beautiful daughter smiling right next to him. One could tell that he missed them and had regrets when he started tearing. No one has seen Jane cry all that much, he would always do something weird to disguise his sadness. Killing Red John would actually help him move on. The gold locket that had an engraving on the back that said "Emma", he kept in his left pocket...always. He loved his family and everyday that passed by, he would think about his regrets of doing what he did to deserve a life that to him was pretty much not worth living. Getting revenge on Red John would solve a lot of problems for him, but it won't bring back his family.

Lisbon really wanted to call back her brother. She really wanted know why he was calling because even though she didn't show it, she really cared for her brother. Lisbon took out her Blackberry.

"Doctor, do we have reception up here?" Lisbon asked.

"Not with the battery you have in your phone." The Doctor responded.

"So how am I supposed to make calls?" Lisbon asked.

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and started sifting through it. He took his hand out of his pocket and it appears that he's holding a square or something.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"It's a battery for Lisbon's Blackberry, so she can talk to her brother." The Doctor said.

"Aren't we in the vortex?" Amy asked. "How will a cellphone work, I don't even get reception here?"

"Maybe it's a magical battery." Rigsby uttered.

"Why would you even guess something that ridiculous?" Grace asked very shocked and confused.

"Well, what else could it be?" Rigsby asked.

"A very powerful battery." Grace said.

The Doctor handed Lisbon the battery and Lisbon immediately started dialing her brother Reese Lisbon, who lived in New York. The phone started ringing after Lisbon dialed and then a man came to the phone, it sounded like Lisbon's brother. Lisbon walked to a private area where no one could hear her.

"So, you don't know where we are going next, do you?" Cho asked the Doctor.

"Cho, you actually talked directly to me this time!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah, and." Cho said with a neutral expression.

"Nothing, just in a good mood." The Doctor said.

Lisbon walked back towards the others with an "Oh My Gosh!" look on her face with her Blackberry still in her hand.

"Lisbon, are you okay." Jane asked.

"No." Lisbon said.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Amy asked.

"No." Lisbon repeated.

Lisbon walked to a private room deep in the Tardis. The room happened to be the Library and Lisbon just sat down and started to cry. She couldn't believe the news she just heard.

Back in the Tardis control room, the Doctor and Jane were having a great conversation.

"I wish I could fly the Tardis." Jane said.

"Everybody who comes in here wants to fly it after experiencing it...that's the beauty of the Tardis!" the Doctor commented.

The Doctor wondered about Lisbon. The Doctor wondered sometimes about everyone's past ... he was curious like that.

"So, are you guys looking for that man?" Amy asked.

"What man?" Grace asked.

"She means Read John." Jane said. "Yes, we are still looking for him."

The TARDIS then began to shake again meaning it was landing. The Doctor was the first to jump up and go to the door.


	13. Flashback

Chapter 3:

Flashback

Everyone exited the TARDIS and followed the Doctor. They were at a cemetery. Lisbon was confused. Why did they land in a cemetery? She looked around. She didn't think anything was wrong or that anything was out of the ordinary. Then the Doctor stopped.

"Everyone be quiet." the Doctor whispered.

The Doctor had a flashlight. The Doctor heard sounds of what could be the weeping angels. Those things were creepy. Deep down inside, the weeping angels scared the hell out of the Doctor. It was dark, so light was on their side, but they had to get away. The Doctor wondered why they arrived at a cemetery. It's like the TARDIS knew someone needed to go here. The Doctor then looked at Jane. The TARDIS could sometimes feel the emotions of her passengers. The Doctor guessed it was for Jane. The Doctor heard movement again.

"Everyone take out your flashlights." he said.

"What is this about?" Lisbon asked.

"The weeping angels." Amy guessed.

"Right, I think they're here." the Doctor admitted.

Everyone kept walking, each person pointing their flashlight in different directions. Amy knew what these angels were capable of. They managed to almost takeover her brain! She pointed her flashlight in a random direction and she almost walked right into a weeping angel. The angel was a statue with it hands over its eyes to hide from light. Those things freaked her out and she guessed it scared everyone, even the Doctor.

Everyone kept walking in an awkward fashion trying to keep the weeping angels from attacking. Lisbon then pointed her flashlight on one of the gravestones. It read:

RIP

The truly loved

Elliot Adam Lisbon

7/23/80 - 5/6/11

Lisbon was confused. She only got the call of her brother being shot and in a coma yesterday. No one in her family said anything about dying.

18 YEARS AGO

It was Teresa Lisbon's 16th birthday. She had a smile on her face because she knew she would get a huge party like most 16 year olds do on their birthday. Teresa was wearing a Ramones t-shirt, blue jeans, black converse tennis shoes and a black hoodie; her hair was also out and she had her backpack on one shoulder. She was walking through the halls of her high school as many people said happy birthday to her and she gave the same response back: "thank you." Even as she walked through the halls, she checked out some guys she thought were cute, the were mostly jocks. _Typical teen movie conflict._ She thought. She walked outside into the courtyard of the school where she could see her brother sitting alone with a notebook and a pencil in his hand. _He's probably doing science problems again._ She thought. A group of guys on the football team walked up to him and took his notebook away from him. Her brother, Elliot, tried to snatch it away from them. However, the jock holding the notebook just lifted it up and watched him try to reach for the notebook as the other football players watched and laughed. Teresa walked up to the football players.

"Hey idiots, why don't you pick on someone less intelligent than you are?" Teresa shouted.

The boys turned their head to look at who shouted at them. Some of them glanced at Teresa and some watched as she walked up to them as if they were checking her out. Some of them were checking her out.

"Who look, this fine girl." one of the jocks said.

"Yeah, leave my brother alone." she demanded. "He didn't do anything to you."

"Oh, so you're related to this nerd." another one began. "Wow."

Another one of the jocks walked up to her. He came close to her. He grabbed his hand.

"Would you like to go to a movie sometime?" he said.

Teresa smiled and snatched her hand back. Teresa could admit that she was flattered, but she wouldn't go on a date with one of those bums. The timing was so awful and offensive. The guy actually had the audacity to ask her out after bulling her little nerd of a brother. Suddenly, Teresa made a fist out of her right hand. She lifted her right arm and punched the guy in the face.

"Why would I go out with an asshole like you, hum?" Teresa asked.

The guy got up and walked away with his friends as he touched his face making sure he wasn't bleeding. Teresa walked up to her little nerd of a brother.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah." Elliot said. "Thanks for doing that for me."

"You're welcome." she said as she hugged him.

"No one messes with my nerdy brother."

The bell rang and they both walked together back inside the school for their next class.

Lisbon stood there staring at the grave stone of her little brother. At least the grave stone with her brothers name on it. Her brother could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she still loved him… the nerdy cop he was. She remembered something he said to her when he graduated from the police academy. The reason that he became a cop was that she was a cop. Lisbon smiled.

The Doctor was ahead of everyone, trying to find his way out of the cemetery and away from those weeping angels. He didn't want anyone turned to stone on his watch. He moved his flashlight and pointed right into Lisbon's eyes… on accident.

"Lisbon, you should be walking." he said to her.

"Sorry, but watch where you point that thing." Lisbon said.

The began walking again. He heard some occasional screams from Grace when she pointed her flashlight at the weeping angels. The Doctor spotted the TARDIS.

"Everyone, I spotted the TARDIS… run as fast as you can avoiding the statues!" he shouted.

Everyone began to make run for it towards the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door and was the first one in. Amy, Rory, and Jane were next and then everyone else ran in. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS console and started it up. He wanted to get away from those angels as fast as possible.

Lisbon sat on the stairs. She began to think of what she had just seen. She ran into her younger brother's gravestone. What had dawned on her was the date on which he had died. As she could recall, it was September 4, 2011… at least that was when she left with the Doctor. She had received the call from her mother about her brother being shot and suffered a major concussion that put him in a coma.

"Doctor, what's was the date at cemetery?" Lisbon asked curiously.

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS monitor.

"June 3, 2011, why?" he asked.

"No reason." she concluded.

Lisbon wasn't ready to tell everyone about her news. No one there knew her brother, but one things for sure… they knew how close she was to him. She had 2 older brothers, but she wasn't as close to them as she was with Elliot.

"Doctor, can you take us to Sacramento County General Hospital?" Lisbon asked.

"Why?" the Doctor asked with a curious look on his face.

Everyone else looked at her as well. Jane knew something was wrong with Lisbon just from looking at her face.

"I need to see someone there, now." Lisbon answered.

Jane walked up to the Doctor who was still at the console.

"Just do it." he whispered in the Doctor's ear.

The Doctor changed the coordinates and pulled the lever that operated the TARDIS.

"Next stop… Sacramento County General Hospital?" the Doctor asked himself.

_Wow that's depressing._ The Doctor said to himself.


	14. Lisbon

The hospital seemed creeper than usual, at least to Lisbon anyway. Hospital's were always gloomy even with the nurses attempts of making it brighter and happier. Lisbon knew why she was here and why she had seen her brother's tomb stone in the graveyard they had just come from. The sight was too much for words and Teresa Lisbon was finally overwhelmed and over the edge. Lisbon walked out of the TARDIS and proceeded to the nearest nurses station. Lisbon walked up to the counter and began leaning on it. "Um excuse me, where can I find my brother?" Lisbon asked the nurses sitting on the other side of the counter. The nurses looked at her. "Can have his name?" the nurse asked. "Elliot Lisbon." Lisbon answered. The nurse began scrolling on the computer in front of her. After a few seconds, the nurse looked back at Lisbon. "He is in the intensive care unit upstairs." the nurse replied. "Thank you." Lisbon said as she was walked away quickly.

As she left the nurses station, Jane and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor was confused on what was happening at the moment and wasn't sure if he liked not having control of the situation. "So what's wrong with her." The Doctor said pointing at a hurried Lisbon. Jane wasn't sure if he knew either, he'd never seen his partner so vulnerable before. "I don't know, I think it has to do with one of her siblings." Jane replied. The Doctor didn't know what to say. He knew what it felt like to lose people, in fact, it happened to him a lot...he always lost the people he truly cared about, he was always left alone. As the Doctor and Jane stood in the hallway, the Doctor saw something moving from the corner of his eye. He only saw the silhouette of the figure, but he wanted to know what it was. "Hold on, did you see that?" the Doctor said. Jane was even more confused. "No, why?" Jane asked. "I think there is something here that is out of place." The Doctor replied. Jane knew what that statement meant. The madman didn't have to say anything, and everyone around him knew what was coming next. "You want to explore don't you?" Jane asked. "Yup, let's start this way." The Doctor said pointing to his left with both hands. "Are you sure you want to explore this?" Jane asked. "I'm sure it's nothing." The Doctor was already half way down the hall. "Are you coming Jane?" he shouted. As the Doctor asked him that, he proceeded to follow him around the hospital.

Amy was really concerned about Lisbon. From the short time she'd known her, she thought the two of them were friends and to her Lisbon always seemed so confidant and tough. The graveyard revealed something new about Lisbon, she was able to be vulnerable which Amy couldn't discern from the other times they've interacted. Amy followed Lisbon as Lisbon walked down the hallway in the hospital to the elevators and of course, Rory followed. "Where are you going?" Rory asked. Rory wasn't quite sure what was happening and if it was life-threatening, all he knew was something wasn't quite right here in the hospital. "I'm going to see if Lisbon is alright." Amy replied. As she said that, they caught up with Lisbon. Amy looked at Lisbon. Her face revealed that she was sad and concerned. "Is everything alright, Lisbon?" Amy asked genuinely concerned. Lisbon wasn't sure what to say. She was already overwhelmed as it is. "I just found out that my little brother is in the ICU." Lisbon responded. Lisbon didn't know why he was there, but she was coming up with worst case scenarios in her head. She wasn't going to take what she'd seen at the graveyard lightly.

When the three of them got to the floor with the ICU, Lisbon saw her mom sitting next to a patients room. Her mom seemed traumatized, Lisbon knew something horrible had happened. Lisbon ran to her mother. "Mom, what happened?" Lisbon asked. Her mother looked at her surprised. "Teresa, where have you been?" Her mother began. "You never came when we called you about Elliot." Lisbon realized that her mother wasn't the only person there, her 2 brothers, Reece and Dylan, were in her little brothers room. She peeked through the window of the room. Her brothers were sitting there watching Elliot as if he was going to wake up any second. All of a sudden, Lisbon began to feel tears running down her face. She remembered she got the call about her brother when she left with the Doctor in the TARDIS a second time. "I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do at the time." Lisbon said. There was no way Lisbon was going to tell her mother about her adventures with the Doctor, at least not now when everyone is worried about Elliot. "What matters is that you are here now." he mother said as she walked up to Lisbon and hugged her. When she hugged Lisbon, her mother couldn't help, but see other people behind her. "And you might these two be?" her mother asked. Lisbon had forgotten about Amy and Rory for a moment. "Oh... Amy and Rory, meet Caroline Lisbon, my mother." Teresa began. "Mom, meet Amy and Rory." They three waved and greeted each other. Amy peered through the window of Lisbon's brother's room. "Is that your brother?" Amy asked. "Yeah, he isn't doing too well right now." Lisbon said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, no one knows if he's ever going to come out of the that coma, only a miracle can solve that." Lisbon's mother said.

Elsewhere, Jane and the Doctor were investigating what the Doctor had seen or at least the Doctor was investigating and Jane was following. They had looked through patient rooms, only the empty ones and hadn't seen anything yet. "What are we looking for exactly?" Jane asked. He was beginning to think this was a wild goose chase. "I don't know yet, something out of place...something you wouldn't normally see in a hospital." the Doctor replied. "Well, that narrows it down." Jane retorted. The Doctor stopped. He had to think about what he was looking for. "What could be here, that would benefit from being at a hospital?" he said thinking out loud. "I don't know." Jane replied. Jane truly didn't know what the Doctor was talking about. "Well, let's keep looking." the Doctor concluded. As he said that, the Doctor saw something in a patients room. The figure looked familiar to him. "Jane, are seeing this?" the Doctor asked. Jane looked in the Doctor's direction. "Um, yeah...what is that?" Jane asked. "It's a miracle." the Doctor replied.


End file.
